Battle of the bands
by bloodthirsty4u
Summary: the final two bands will go head to head. but what happens when feelings and realtionships get envloved. will our lovers hold strong or will their love crumble.lemons later
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of the songs used in here, like you I just use them for my own enjoyment.*

CH 1 opening song

My heart was pounding in my chest as I heard the crowd from backstage. I looked myself over again, adjusting my short plated shimmery black denim miniskirt. My studded belt hung low on my hips. I'd worn my black fishnet shirt and tights. Over my shirt I wore a torn black baggy tank. My wrists and throat were covered in metal jewelry. And my black combat boots gave me three extra inches in height. I'd pulled my long waist length brown hair into high pig tails with sparkly black scrunches.

"Bella! Hurry up!" Sam yelled from the stage. I turned and ran to center stage, right up to the mic. Taking a deep breath I smiled and gave Sam the thumbs up.

He started the beat and the crowd started to cheer. The curtain pulled back and the stage lights came on. I smiled.

"Hello everybody!" more cheering from the crowd.

"As you know, we call ourselves Breaking The Dawn. We're so thrilled to be here tonight and we hope you all enjoy the show. Now, are you ready to rock!? Let's get this party started!"

Everyone in the crowd cheered and I swear I saw a marriage proposal sign pop up in the back.

Sam slammed the drums to a screeching halt.

Tyler started in on the bass, then Sam on drums. Mike hit the first set on guitar and I started to sing.

"I'm in the business of misery;  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth."

Mike started showing off for the girls in the front.

I shot him a look to keep on task.

"I waited eight long months,  
she finally set him free.  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile."

Sam slammed on the drums and the song really got rolling.

"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag.  
Just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good."

"Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!"

I swayed to the beat a bit earning a howl from a group of guys in the front.

I shot them a dirty look and they stopped.

"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
Just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
Just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good."

I let my song come to a halt. The crowd cheered, the curtains closed and the lights went down.

I exited stage left feeling good but spent.

Tomorrow I would find out who the singer for the last opposing band was. The challenge was to create a song together and pass it by the judges.

I just hoped he wasn't some nasty frat boy. Eww.

**A/N: **songs used: paramore – misery business.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit"

I stared at the card in my hand.

Breaking The Dawn was tied with us. Our challenge was to combined our band sand create a song. I was suppose to be at the recording studio in 20 minutes. We had less than 24 hours to come up with a song and get it down to perfection for the judges. I sighed, pulled on my combat boots, snagged my car keys off the coffee table and headed out.

As I drove down to the studio I rolled a plan around in my head.

Maybe I could get this guy to forfeit. I mean how the hell were we suppose to make a song together? We've never met before. I got out of my car, noticing a beautiful black jaguar parked next to mine. Great, a stuck up pretty boy.

I sighed in annoyance and walked into the recording room.

At first glance the studio looked empty. Then I noticed a girl sprawled out on the couch.

Her long brown hair was in pigtails and she wore a black suicide squad baseball cap, hiding her face. She wore a purple and black strapless corset top and a nearly nonexistent black denim skirt, making her slender legs seem endless. Her legs were crossed at the ankles, her black combat boots leaving dirt on the red couch.

I cleared my throat and she looked up, lifting her cap so she could see. She had large, warm and expressive brown eyes which she outlined lightly in black and silver, full lips and milky skin. Never had I seen a more beautiful women.


End file.
